


Blood

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You’re a newborn vampire, and Damon gives you something to try.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 31





	Blood

You stare deeply into the dark red liquid sitting peacefully inside your cup, your hands grasping the porcelain with tension but not enough to actually break it. You feel yourself longing for the blood to get inside your throat, but not without hearing your brain screaming at you that this isn’t normal.

“ _ **Go ahead.**_ ” You look up to see Damon’s blue eyes sending you a playful glint, his smile stretched out in the largest grin. “ _ **Drink it.**_ ”

You finally let the urge take over a little, your lips slowly approaching the tip of the cup before you feel the liquid pour itself inside your mouth. You shiver with pleasure when you taste how rich it is, the liquid slowly dropping inside your throat to give you the chance to savor it as much as you can.

“So…” You open your eyes to see Damon still grinning, this time the dark vampire sitting in a chair in front of you. “How is it?”

“It’s… well…” You look down at the cup for a second before putting it down on a table beside you, trying to find the right words. “There is a certain taste to it.”

“No need to be shy, love…” He approaches his face to yours, the glint in his eyes glistening. “I know you love it.”

“Yeah…” You lick away the blood on your lips, your brain now begging for more. “It’s amazing.”

“Now-” He grabs your chin between his fingers and puts his mouth against yours, feeling his tongue wrapping itself around yours to try and take a small taste of the blood you just took before parting away. “ **-imagine taking it fresh from a human’s neck.** ”

The adrenaline mixes itself with excitement, making you smile excessively. “Do you think I’ll be ready?”

He lets out a small chuckle. “We won’t know until we go hunting, won’t we?”

Your mind gets engulfed in the idea of hot, fresh and sweet blood exploding with flavors inside your mouth, not noticing how fast you seem to lose your humanity, and so you let your instinct take over and kiss him as hard as you can.

“ _ **I already can’t wait.**_ ”


End file.
